The Capture of the XMen
by WolviesNeko
Summary: When Wolverine, the White Queen, Cyclops, Storm, and Beast are captured by the unknown, how will they escape? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Bullshit." a man said coldly. "Bull-"

"Mommy says not to say swear words," said a young girl with a knowing smile. Then she sobered. "What's wrong?"

"People treating mutants so.. _wrong_. Listen to this."

"_Tonight, the mutant superhero team known as the X-Men have been finally captured. They are_..." the man changed the channel.

On the other side of America...

Storm, Cyclops, the White Queen, and Beast were in one cell. Wolverine was across the hall, in an adamantuim cell. If not for the adamantuim, it could of been mistaken for a normal prison.

"Dammit. They knew what they were doing," Wolverine said, mainly to himself.

Two hours earlier...

Wolverine was thrown against the inside wall of the blackbird.

"Dammit, Slim, Did you forget how to fly? This is worse than normal. What's goin' on?" Logan asked angrily.

Beast stood up and walked by Scott. "Logan's right. Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're agreeing with Logan? Yeah. The Blackbird's being lead somewhere and I can't control it." Scott answered grimly. He turned to the White Queen. "Can you sense anyone, Em?"

"No."

"Then let's just sit back and enjoy the ride," Wolverine said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Now...

"Frost, is anyone here with us?" Logan asked. _Whoever did this _really _knew what they were doing_, Logan thought. _I can't smell anything for all the bleach_. It was just strong enough so he couldn't smell anyone unless they were right beside him.

"Why don't you know?" Ororo asked, worry slowly creeping into her voice.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch. I can't smell anything because of the bleach. Is it very strong to you, 'Ro?"

"No."

"Shit. I wonder who caught us."

Everyone was quiet, until Wolverine spoke up. "Get ready. Two people are coming."

No one doubted him. They could hear the footfalls after a few seconds.

One hour earlier...

"We're going down."

"Let me meet 'em first." Scott didn't move. "Just open up the damn door, Slim!" Logan yelled, full of rage.

Beast looked at him and shook his head. "Why? So they can get you while you're healing? It's not worth it." Then he turned to Cyclops. "See if we can make a decent landing."

Then everything blew up.

If you review I'll write the next chapter. Then the next, and the next... you get it. REVIEW! :) Thank you. I hope y'all enjoyed it. (Yes, I am a southern gal, and darn proud of it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, kiwi! Now more people will review! (I hope...)**

Thirty minutes ago...

Wolverine woke up, dazed, with police cuffs on his wrists. Except they weren't police cuffs- they were made of adamantium. Beside him were the rest of the X-Men sent on this damned to hell mission. They were all unconscious. When the soldiers realized he was awake, they clubbed him until he was out cold again.

Now...

The soldiers walked up to the X-Men's cells.

"You idiots got some nerve. You know between the five of us, we can skin your damn asses." Logan growled at the men.

"Logan, you have a healing factor, enhanced senses, and an adamantium skeleton. And claws." The man grinned, not a pretty sight. "We are prepared for you." said the other man. He turned to the rest of the mutants. "Scott Summers, you cannot use your optic blasts without severely harming Wolverine."

"He'll heal." Scott answered.

"Would your friends heal?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Emma Frost, as you have noticed, you cannot use your telepathy on us."

"Go to hell." she spat at them.

The man smiled again. "Isn't that just what you want, bitch?" Then he continued talking. "Ororo Monroe, goddess of weather? Not much of a goddess now, are you?"

Ororo was silent.

"Hank McCoy, you cannot break these cells. Not even with your strength."

"So, Asshole One and Asshole Two, what anti-mutant group are you?" Logan asked.

The men were silent.

Beast broke the uneasy silence. "You're not Hydra, or S.H.I.E.L.D., or S.W.O.R.D. Who are you?"

"A new, and stronger group. We are-" man one was cut off.

"None of your damn business, muties." man two answered.

"We will be back soon for questioning." man one said. They walked back out. Logan didn't say anything until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

"Hey, 'Ro, you ok?" Logan asked gently.

"No..." Ororo whispered.*

**I hope y'all liked it! Please review so ideas might just pop into my head and then magically be posted! :)**

*Storm is severely claustrophobic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed! (Thank you LilSabie!) Reviews really help. If I don't get any reviews, I'll assume no one likes my stories. If no one likes them, then I don't see any reason to write or post. Any reviews (and their writers) will be loved and honored by me. Ideas are really helpful, too. So review! It only takes a minute to review, and a while to write.**

The five mutants were quiet. Emma felt sick from all worry and tenseness in the air. Ororo was the worst. The White Queen wished she could do something for her. They all did.

Wolverine thought hard. He tried to remember all the government idiots who has been stupid enough to screw with him. And which one was so damned _smart._ When the next soldiers came, he was going to have some questions of his own. They shouldn't of assumed anything with him. _What did they assume?_ almost crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. Logan didn't, _couldn't, _admit it, but he was... not yet scared, but close. Not for himself of course, but for the rest of the X-Men. _The kids at the mansion are safe with the elf, at least. Dammit, though,_ I_ don't even know what we're gonna do. _

Emma was listening to his thoughts, and at this latest thought, she felt a chill go up her spine. She focused and 'looked' for anyone's thoughts. She found one. _Finally_. It was a young boy.

_'I wonder what father wants the muties for... Hmmm... Maybe for more money? Once you taste the joys of being rich, all you want is everything. Maybe he'll let me see them! Like at a zoo..._'

_I finally find someone and it's almost useless. Damn._ Trying to look on the bright side (if there was one) Emma tried to lead the boy to them. _Can't be too much harm in trying. _

Beast was trying to think of all the anti-mutant groups this large or with this much information. There weren't too many. He tried to see how strong the bars were.

_Diplomat my ass, _thought Logan when he saw Hank shaking the bars. "Try the corners where the edges meet, Hank." Logan advised. Hank didn't say anything, but followed his advice.

Ororo watched everyone and tried to calm herself so she didn't shock anyone. _I'll try to shock them when they come back and what I can do._

Emma looked over. "Don't. We're in a metal cell. Logan's right- they knew what they were doing."

Cyclops adjusted his visor and looked up. "Logan, how pissed would you be if I tried something that might smart a bit?"

"Whatever. I don't care- just try to make it work and don't hurt anyone else." Logan answered. He was surprised at how it came out- he sounded tired and worn.

Cyclops walked to the front of the cage and adjusted himself. A small beam came out of his visor and burnt one of the bars. The beam also went past the bar and singed Wolverine. Scott flinched and waited to be yelled at. Logan just looked at the wound and watched it heal.

Logan suddenly had an idea. "Beast..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank y'all so much for the reviews. (Thank you Jubes2681!) I know they're kinda short (sorry), but I'm kinda new to writing something worth reading. (Thank you for reading, by the way.) I'm trying to update often to make up for the shortness. Enjoy!**

"Beast, shake the bar. How weak is it?" Logan asked.

Hank grabbed the bar and gently shook it. He looked up at Logan and smiled ferally.

"Scott, weaken all of the bars. When the next soldiers come, Beast, you'll break the bars and get them." He wanted to laugh at how stupid it sounded, but he didn't. (Scott did want laugh at Logan, too, but he decided that now wasn't the best time.)

Logan looked at Storm. "I know you're against killing, 'Ro, but it's kill or be killed. I'm sorry." Ororo knew he was right. She just wished he wasn't.

Cyclops got the idea and finished what Logan was getting at. "Maybe they'll have keys and we can get you out. Or Ororo can shock the electric code box on your cell."

"It won't be easy- I saw a bit of this place- it's huge," Logan said, and all of the relief that had been in voice was immediately gone. "Damn!" he yelled.

Ororo and Emma flinched.

Everyone was quiet until Wolverine broke the silence when he heard soft footsteps. "Someones coming... I think it's a kid."

Emma looked up. "I think he's the... '_leader's'_ son. I heard his thoughts and had him come... He thinks we're like a zoo exhibit."

Beast smiled. It was gentle, but it didn't reach his eyes. Scott and Ororo walked to the front of the cell. Beast and Wolverine walked to the back of their cells. Emma stayed where she was.

The footsteps became loud enough for everyone to hear as excitement overtook the boy and he ran to the mutants. When he looked into the cells, you could watch the joy being replaced by fear as he saw Beast and Wolverine. _I wonder whet he was expectin'_, Logan thought, a cruel grin creeping into his eyes.

Ororo broke the awkward and uneasy silence.

"Hello," she said in her strong but gentle voice. Ororo's voice had a soothing effect-she sounded so motherly.

"Hey... who are y'all?" his southern accent was strong, and held a tinge of an uncomfortable fear.

"I'm Ororo. Who are you?" Ororo asked gently.

"Roland." his answer was short and to the point, as his attention had been taken by Beast's large blue figure.

_Odd name,_ passed Scott's and Logan's minds. If they knew they were thinking the same thing, neither of them would have admitted it.

"Roland, do you know where your father is?" Ororo asked.

He looked up at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I he's at a meeting. Why do y'all wanna know?" His voice was full of unguarded suspicion.

Emma talked to the boy telepathically. She told him(_more like made him, but who gives a damn?_ she thought) to open the cages. Not to her surprise, he ran. She wiped his memory of their talk.

Scott looked up. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. But, I do know where we are now..."

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! I love to y'all hanging, but don't hate me, 'cause i don't even know what exactly is going to happen... I hope y'all liked it! Please review... I'm not begging, begging is bad, I'm politely asking. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank y'all for the reviews (and for reading)! A special thanks goes to Proud to be an X-Nerd. Thank you so much for the advice and reviews. Any ideas or advice are great.**

**"**We are in Edward Dean's ... uh... _research _clinic. We are in Mississippi, in a little town called Deanville."

Logan laughed. "Deanville? Is he a...?"

"No, you idiot. He's just vain-"

"Sounds familiar." Logan was on a roll- he felt... drunk. _I wonder if its the bleach. This isn't like me..._ the thought no sooner passed his mind than it was gone.

Ororo could tell something was wrong. "Logan?" She asked doubtfully.

Wolverine shook his head like a dog. "I don't know... somethings messin' with my mind... It might be the bleach..." It was obvious he was working hard to think straight.

Emma searched his mind. "Well, Logan, your minds like a drunk's." She smirked. (_She should be the White Bitch, not the White Queen_, Logan thought, and once again as soon as he thought it, the thought had floated off.) "I think that its the bleach messing with your enhanced senses."

Scott laughed. "Its what you always wanted. You're drunk."

Hank didn't laugh. "We need everyone thinking clearly, Scott. I don't think its that funny. Anyway, I think he's high on the bleach, not drunk."

"See Scooter? Wrong. Again." Logan laughed drunkenly.

Emma continued. She didn't think there was much they could do. "He wants to find out for himself how... we're _different."_

_Oh. Great. _"So, we just wait for him to get back?" Scott asked.

"Yes. He'll be back tomorrow morning. For now, I suggest we come up with a plan." Emma answered. "And wait for Logan to... _recover_." She was never going let him live this down. Scott wasn't, either.

An hour later...

_Snickt! _Wolverine jumped up, his claws out. _Snackt."Shit. _The soldiers are back."

"Are you any better, Logan?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah. I can think straight, but a healing factor doesn't stop a headache. The bleach smell's almost gone." Logan answered. He sounded tired.

As the footsteps grew louder, Logan yelled out, "Hey assholes! Back already?"

They didn't answer. Logan lowered his voice and said, "Don't do anything. Wait for Dean."

Beast nodded.

The soldiers walked up to the mutants.

"What now?" Ororo asked.

"Questions. We want to see what makes you tick." Solider one answered.

_Snickt._ Logan hadn't moved, but he was giving them the bird the way only Wolverine can.

"I'm not scared of a kitty-cat." the man said boldly.

"Really? Then say it to my face, bub." Logan grinned back. The man was smart enough to shut up. _Snackt._

Emma tried the men's minds again. Nothing.

"Why do you even bother to fight? It's not an official question, but I'm curious." Man number two seemed to at least have some emotion, even if it was just curiosity.

"What makes you think we'll answer?" Emma asked.

"We have our ways." The man turned around to Wolverine's cell and punched in a code. The bars suddenly glowed with electricity. Thanks to Logan's adamantium bones, he worked like a conductor. "Dammit!" Logan growled as he was given a strong shock. His eyes held a feral glare.

The static stopped. Little sparks of electricity jumped off, but nothing more. _Not as bad as pissin' Jubes off. _

"Logan will be fine. Your not getting anything out of any of us." Scott said.

The man turned around and punched in another code. The shock was much stronger and longer.

"We won't run out of electricity, and your friend doesn't look like he'll die any time soon." The first solider grinned.

"He'll be fine," Scott repeated, losing some of his sureness.

"Fine. We'll be back soon. I assume you might be more willing then." The second man said.

Emma quoted someone, she didn't remember who, and said:"Assume makes an ass out of you and me, you sonsofbitches." Hank's body moved with muted laughter.

"Assume this bitch," one of the men said and flipped her off. They left.

"I hope that the next time they come they have Mr. Dean with them." Ororo said.

"We all do, Ro'. Stay strong, we'll be out of this soon." Logan said softly.

The next morning...

Everyone was asleep but Logan. They had taken turns staying guard, but Logan had gone ahead and stayed up all night anyway. He wanted to be able to hear anyone coming- like right now.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Logan said, softly the first time, then louder the second.

Ororo was the first to wake up, then Beast and Scott. Scott had to wake Emma up. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

Logan heard three sets of footsteps this time. Two scents were the the same. Logan assumed the third was Mr. Edward Dean himself. _Does he only have two guards?_ Logan wondered. He didn't think so. His guess was they were just his main guards, or the only ones he trusted. The place was too big for only two guards. When he thought about it, he wondered how they even caught them in the first place.

Hank and Logan had come up with a signal for Hank to break the bars earlier that night, unless it was morning already. Logan didn't think so. Dean probably thought he could sneak up on them and catch them off guard. Again, Logan wondered how they had been captured by these dumb asses.

"Hello and good morning America!" Hank said loud enough to scare the crap out of the rest of them. Logan heard the men jump and smiled. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what would hopefully be a quick and easy fight. He wished he was fighting, not Beast.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for staying with this story. I can't thank y'all enough. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. I'm getting lonely. A big thanks go to those who did review! I want to know if y'all like it.**

The three men (after dusting themselves off) came up to the mutant's cells. Beast's eyes held a smile that Logan hadn't seen since... a while. Only Hank and Logan could cause so much trouble in a place like this. Once again, Logan was glad that none of the younger mutants had come. He didn't know what they would have done.

The men had very pissed looks on their faces. Mr. Dean was a short, plump man with a short beard. He wore a expensive looking suit. _Do they know what they're getting into?_ Scott wondered.

"So these are the legendary X-Men? Hmmm..." Mr. Dean trailed off. His voice held a mix of pleasure and disappointment that didn't sound right coming from the fat man.

"Yes, sir." answered the soldiers at the same time. They each held a Taser. _Damn._

Mr. Dean turned to a solider_._"Go find Roland. He said he wanted to see the mutants." The soldier was silent except for a sigh that only Logan could hear when he turned around and walked out to find Roland. "Go with your brother, Mr. Deschain." Mr. Deschain turned and went after the other man.

"Wait." The soldier turned to face Mr. Dean. "Give me the Taser. Go get another for yourself." He took the Taser and the soldier left.

"Hello, mutants. Mr. Summers, is there anything I should know before we start? Or are you going to cooperate?" Mr. Dean asked. He sounded sure of himself.

"Where is the Blackbird?" Scott asked.

"Your jet? It was roughed up in your landing. It doesn't look very ready to fly." Mr. Dean's voice sounded like the voices you would exept to hear in the White House. "You wouldn't be able to get to it anyway." he finished smugly.

Logan and Hank were getting themselves ready while Scott was keeping him distracted.

_Snikt! _Logan jumped up to the front of his small cell, claws out. An instant later, Hank broke the bars. His large form was faster than anyone who didn't know him could ever guess. _Thud._ Mr. Dean's head hit the floor hard enough to knock him out, but not seriously harm him.

_He's gonna have a hell of a headache when he wakes up_, Logan thought grimly. Ororo gently stepped out of the destroyed cell and over to the unconcous rich man. She felt his pockets, but couldn't find a key.

Hank had already walked over to the keypad. He messed with it for a little bit until the door to Logan's cell opened. By the time Logan was out of the cell, Scott and Emma were also out.

"They're back. They have the boy with them." Logan said as they were getting ready to find a way out.

"Don't hurt the boy Logan." Ororo said to him. Logan didn't say anything. "_Logan."_

"I won't, 'Ro." Logan said quietly.

The door opened and the soldiers immediately Tasered Logan. _Damn. _Logan lunged at the two men. In mid-jump he unsheathed his claws. The men were dead before they could even raise their hands in defence. Each solider had three claws in their heads. Ororo knew it was instant and painless.

The boy cowered. _Snakt_. "Hey, it'll be ok." He gently picked up the boy. "Hank, put Mr. Dean in a cell with Roland. We'll look around and see what we find."

Later...

"You were right, Logan. This place is huge," Emma said quietly.

"You didn't believe me, Frost?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes. Emma didn't say anything.

Hank had been tinkering with all of the computers, finding out what they had wanted to know.

Edward Dean was a business man who had hit gold when he sued a very rich mutant. Mr. Dean claimed that the mutant had harmed his son with her telepathic abilities. What really pissed Logan was the fact that the mutant he had sued was his wife's mother. That explained why they hadn't seen a Mrs. Dean. It also explained (a little) why he had wanted the X-Men. They still didn't know what exactly he wanted with them, but Logan guessed they were better off not knowing. Hank was able to use the computer to find everything they needed. Mr. Dean had his own private jet, which was about to belong to the X-Men. Using a map of the place (it was bigger than anyone guessed), they found the hanger.

Later...

Scott looked at the hanger doors. He took care of having to open the doors with an optic blast. They walked in. The lights were already on. _That's odd,_ Logan thought. _Shit._ He smelled soldiers.

"Scott, get the jet ready. I have something to take care of." Logan whispered. Scott nodded and took the rest of the mutants with him.

_Snikt. _Logan ran toward the soldiers and lunged, taking out two soldiers with his claws. He counted twelve more when he felt a hot, tearing pain in his stomach and looked down. Blood was pouring from from a hole in his stomach. He winced as the muscles pulled themselves back together, pushing the bullet out. He roared and took out two more soldiers with a long slash to his right. Logan was interrupted by a barrage of bullets to his back. He roared, turned, and cut the face off the man who had shot him. Blood sprayed out and covered Wolverine. The strong scent of warm blood filled his nose, and he had to fight to stay in control. _Nine left._ More bullets found there way into Logan, and his eyes danced with fury. He kicked a solider out from in front of him and cracked his skull with a swift stomp. _I hope 'Ro isn't watching_. Logan turned at the sound of a soldier trying to sneak up on him. Wolverine closed his eyes, turned, and stabbed the man in the chest. _Seven._ The rest of the men had gotten smarter and hidden. Too bad they weren't smart enough. Logan walked to where three of the men were hiding. When they saw him, they shot wildly. Logan smiled through the burning pain and stabbed two of the men. The third ran, but Wolverine quickly stopped him with three claws to the chest. The man looked down and saw the claws, caked in blood, sticking out of him. He flailed until blood start to leak from his nose and mouth, and then he was still. Logan pulled out his claws and started to walk to where he smelt strong fear. _Four._The last of the men didn't even bother to shoot. They ran as if hell was at their heels. For them, it probably was. Wolverine chose one and gave chase. He didn't stand a chance. Logan's claws quickly ended the hell he felt he was in. Logan thought the man would be seeing the real thing in a minute. He turned from the man then turned back to him. He took his gun._ It'll make this quicker so we can finally leave._ He climbed on top of one of the planes and shot the rest of the men.

He turned to the jet where Beast was standing. Hank didn't say anything.

In the jet on the way to New York...

The private jet had towels, so Logan had been able to get most of the blood off. He wondered how much of it was his.

Ororo was quiet. Logan assumed she was going to be more quiet then normal for a while. Logan hoped that Professor Xavier would be able to help her.

Emma had gone to sleep in one of the leather recliners. _The damn idiot must of been rolling in money,_ Logan thought. Hank and Scott were guiding the jet to a clearing a few miles from the mansion. They couldn't find a tracking device, but better safe than sorry. Logan planned on letting some of his physical education students take care of the plane. He wanted to burn it to the ground, but they could salvage some stuff from it. Then he would burn it down.

"We're getting ready to land," Scott announced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! It isn't as long or well-written as I would have wanted, but for my first real story, I think it's ok. Do y'all like it? Do y'all have any ideas for me(for more stories)? I want to know what you think! Review! Thank you! Enjoy!**

The five mutants had reached the mansion, where they were greeted by some of the mutants. Once word got around that they were back (which didn't take long, considering who lived there) everyone was out.

An hour later...

Everyone was cleaned up and Scott, Emma, Ororo, and Hank were around a table eating like they hadn't eaten in days. They had a good reason- they hadn't eaten in a day or two. Logan had made himself something earlier then driven off to the nearest bar. No one was very surprised. Things were going back to normal quickly.

The next day...

Logan was with his P.E. class. "Hurry up and quit yer whining. We're going on a field trip."

"I thought you drove to field trips," yelled a pissed (and stupidly brave) mutant.

"This is a P.E. field trip, so we're walking. Sounds fair." Logan answered. "We could run there..."

"NO!!!" came the reply from the majority of the children. Logan smiled.

As they walked to the private jet, some ohhs and ahhs were voiced.

"Have at it. Take what you want, then if no one wants it, tear it up. You can come with Peter, Bobby, and me to burn it..." Logan said. No volunteers were found, but they had a good time tearing it up.

After school...

"Peter, Bobby, come on!" Logan yelled up the stairs. They came running down a few seconds later.

As they were walking out, Ororo tried, in vain, to find out what the hell Logan was doing. With him, you could never tell.

"Don't bother 'Ro. You can help in case the fire fire spreads..." Logan grinned evilly. Ororo's eyes widened, and she followed the three mutants.

Once they were there, Logan and Peter finished tearing it up, poured kerosene on it, and lit a match. BOOM! The jet exploded in flames, burning Logan.

"Damn! ... Don't let the fire spread, Bobby." Logan said, glad to watch the last evidence of their mission literally up in flames.

Bobby didn't have to bother. Ororo kept the fire around the jet, fearing the worst. Bobby put the fire out once it was just burning ground. They left.

The next week...

Logan was flipping through the channels by himself when he reached a news channel.

_The Dean family has been found in their anti-mutant faculty. He claims that the mutant group the X-Men escaped and attacked him. He and his son were sent to the hospital with severe dehydration, but are now in stable condition. Many mutilated men were found with marks consistent of the Wolverine-_ here the TV picture changed from the reporter to a picture of Logan in his X-Men uniform. It looked like they had changed the image to something more feral-_ and they were all dead. There were sixteen bodies._ Once again the picture changed to the bloodied faculty where body bags were being taken out and into a helicopter.

Logan thought that between Emma's telepathy and Hank's political views, they would be able to get away with just some heavy fines.

Logan was tired of the depressing reminder of the failed mission and turned the television off. He left to visit one of his favorite bars.

**I hoped y'all liked it. It wasn't great, but I guess y'all thought it was good enough. Thank you!**


End file.
